poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Setting off/The First ingredient
Here's how setting off and the first ingredient goes in The Return of the Sun Prince. view the riders loading their dragons' bags with supplies Hiccup: Alright, soon enough, we'll head off] as Nyx puts the books in her bags.. ??: Hey, Nyxie! Nyx: Mushu? Mushu: up Hey, whatcha doin'? You going on an adventure? Nyx: Oh, we're bringing back Barret Barricade. Mushu: Alright, can I come with you guys?! Nyx: Well..... Mushu: Nyx's mane and shakes her head Please! PLEASE!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEEEEEAASE?!?! Nyx: Okay! OKAY! '''You can come, I'll do someone to help me read the book while flying. Mushu: Oh, great! on Eclipse's saddle I'm ready for action! Skyla: You know, maybe we should ask some of the others to come along. We might need help for this quest. Hiccup: Yeah. I'm with you Sky. Yuna: And I know who who could bring, I'll be back. away the Magic School Bus drives up Babs Seed: What a coiencedence. Mrs. Frizzle: We heard your bringing back Celestia's husband to life, so we decided to join along. Snowdrop: Wonderful. Phoebe: Where is Yuna, anyway? Fishlegs: You just missed her, she teleported away just a second ago. Yuna teleports back in Yuna: I'm back! Fishlegs: yelps Seriously, can we put a bell on you guys!? That popping out of nowhere thing is starting to become old! Skyla: Hey, you brought Connie and Firestorm! Yuna: Yep. Connie: I thought I could bring Sharon's Dad back. Yuna: Besides, you're my Padawan. ???: Guys. Griffin and Evolutions then walk into the scene as well as Peter and the guys Peter: Mind if we join? Astrid: I don't know, I mean Brian, Sylveon and the other Pokemon are fine, but you and the guys, I don't know. What do you think Yuna? Yuna: I think they should. Like Skyla said, we need all the help we can get. Female voice: And us? LSP gang and their dragons then walk up Apple Bloom: Of course ya' guys. Skyla: We ahould also have the Human conunter parts of Auntie Twilight and her friends come too. Human Twilight: That's right. Skyla: Speaking of which. Human Mane 6 are now in the scene. Human Rarity: Hey guys. Human Applejack: So what kind of adventures of we headin' on now? Yuna: It's a quest to bring back Sharon's father. Human Rainbow: Well, you can count us in! riders then start hop on their dragons when ???: Hey, wait! Espeon: Oh great. Crystal Prep Girls then come into the scene Eevee: Well if it isn't the back stabbing traitors. Lemon Zest: Look, we're sorry. Umbreon: Manny No, you're not! Not yet. Sugarcoat: Yes, we are! Espeon: No! You teamed up with that crazy principal! And you tried to have us killed! Eeveelutions and the CPG start arguing Yuna: Hey! Enough! Enough! Scootaloo: hoofs, then takes out her pistol and fires in the air bang makes them stop arguing Yuna: Can we just be nice here?! Flareon: Fine. Yuna: Good. Princess Celestia: Sharon! then walks over to Sharon Princess Celestia: Be safe. Sharon: I will. Princess Celestia: out an object Take this with you. Sharon: What is it? Princess Celestia: It's your father's Lightsaber. King Solar Flare: Sharon. Here. her something Sharon: It's father's wedding ring. King Solar Flare: Give it to him when you and the others bring him back. Sharon: I will grandpa. 3 then share a group hug Princess Celestia: her on the cheek May the Force be with you. Sharon: on Alpha Brian: Slight issue, Nightstriker can't carry me, Sylveon, the other, and Peter all at once. Joe: Yeah, and I don't think my wheelchair could fit on his back. Peter: I can use the alicorns' magic. Even though I tried one of their ingridents it made me switch me and Zoe's bodies. Zoe Trent: Don't remind me of that nightmare. Connie: Firestorm Firestrom: his back Connie: Hop on guys, there's plenty of room on Firestorm. Quagmire: Oh, thanks! and the guys then hop on Firestorm's back Human Applejack: Time ta' saddleup. Human man 6 hop on Firestorrm aswell Sour Sweet: So, where do we ride? Glaceon: '''ON FIRESTORM!! Sunny Flare: Okay, okay! then hop on Firestorm Lemon Zest: Wait, this isn't the dragon that can make its body burst into flames is it? Jolteon: groans No, it's the Monstrous Nightmare that does that! Lemon Zest: Oh, just checking. Yuna: Alright, let's ride! Mushu: Ho hi, Eclipse, away! dragon then slowly fly upward Ms. Frizzle: Bus, do you stuff. the lever Bus then transforms into a dragon and it takes to the skies aswell Princess Celestia: Be safe, my filly. plays Doctor: Solar Flare, your majesty. Your older daughter's baby has arrived. King Solar Flare: Take me to her. Doctor: Yes, your majesty. doctor guides King Solar Flare into the room and we see Celestia with a young foal in her arms Princess Celestia: Father, this is Sharon. her King Solar Flare: gasps little tear streams down She's beutiful, Cellie. Barret Barricade: We know, she's our little Sharon. Sharon: her eyes and smiles to her new world Canterlot castle Princess Celestia: Fillies and gentlecolts, I gather to announce you that my very first daughter has arrived. Princess Sharon! cheers Twilight: Oh, Celestia. I'm so proud of you and Barret's foal. Barret Barricade: So are we. ends see a droid watching the riders Ernie: So, they're bringing back Barret Barricade, eh? chuckles How pathetic. Bobby Briggs: So what are we gonna do? Sidehsow Bob: I already have a plan. 2 Dark Balls Kabutops, Aerodactyl, GO!! them in the air and the 2 evil Pokémon are released Aerodactyl: ROAR!!! Kautops: KABUTOPS! Ernie: Holy! Sideshow Bob: Took my a while to recreate these awesome Prehistoric Pokémon, and once I did I illegally captured them in a Dark Ball. Bobby Briggs: I love your thinking. Sideshow Bob: Alright you 2, follow those riders! 2 Pokémon do so Ernie: We should get more help. Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk